A Vampire's Betrayal 2: The Revenge of Lucius
by cbchick
Summary: This is the Sequel to my story: A Vampire's Betrayal. After a year of the last events, someone is out for revenge of the death of Lucius. Who is the new enemy and is everyone in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: some of the characters listed in my story are taken from different anime's and they all belong to their perspective owners**_

Emma pondered off into the distance where she seemed to be heading towards an old mansion on the other side of town. As she reached the mansion, she gazed upon it and headed inside. There she met another vampire who had a great resemblance to Lucius. She smirked and kneeled down before the vampire.

* * *

It has been a year since Britt left her fellow vampires to be with Jae. Mal and Becca were holding up well. Everyone accepted Mal's relationship with Fai even though she was middle class. Becca and Train remained very well and loving. A few new vampires showed up and live at the mansion. Tasuku Kurosaki, Gilbert Nightgray, Sam, and Kayam. They were all very loving and gentle vampires and seemed to not like violence. Kurosaki has been good friends with Mal and Becca as well as Gil, Sam, and Kayam. Fai usually spent his time helping others and didn't have much time for Mal. Avina lived peacefully with Dante in an old house down the street but Dante has been wanting to change so he could be with Avina forever but she won't allow it. Carlos was really never around after Britt left. He's been caught in a lot of crimes and has been doing reckless things. Rubia seemed to change overtime and has been there for Carlos when he needed someone to lean on. No one knows if they are in a relationship or not. Rubia says they are but Carlos denies it.

Everything in town seems to be calm and quiet ever since Lucius was killed. Vampires are free to roam around and the rule has been lifted.

Fai was in the office room reading a book when Train walked in.

"Fai, there have been rumors going around that an enemy of ours is gathering an army together. It's been said that they plan on coming after us very soon." Train explained.

Fai closed his book and sighed. "Do you honestly belive those rumors Train?" he asked.

"We should at least look into it. What if the people are telling the truth? We have to be prepared." he replied back.

"Okay. I will get a few of us to go and search for more information. Go and get Carlos and tell him to come to my office." Fai demanded.

Train sighed. "He's gone out again. No one knows where he ran off too." he said looking away.

Fai shook his head. "That boy has been a mess ever since Britt left. I guess he still hasn't gotten over her." he complained while looking out of the window. "Tell Rubia to go and find him, then bring him to my office." Fai added as he went back to reading his book. Train nodded and walked back out.

* * *

"You wanna go out to town now Mal?" Becca asked excitedly.

"Sure!" she replied smiling. They both left and headed towards the town.

"Hey...how do you think Britt's doing?" Becca asked again looking at the ground. Mal looked at her.

"I'm not sure. She said she'd visit from time to time but I haven't seen her at all." she answered.

Just then, a loud scream came from an alley and people were running away. Mal and Becca both quickly ran over and their eyes widened. There they saw Carlos with his eyes shot blood red and him drinking the blood of an innocent man.

"Carlos! Stop!" Becca shouted quickly grabbing a hold of him. Carlos was out of control and didn't listen but instead tried to fend Becca off of him.

"Hey!" Mal shouted also running at him. Right before she could reach them, Rubia showed up and immediately broke up him and Becca.

"Hey what're you-" "Carlos! Come on, control yourself now!" Rubia pleaded as she gently craddled his face in her hands. He slowly regained control as his eyes turned back to normal. He looked down at the ground and then at Becca, Mal and Rubia. "I'm sorry." he replied sadly as he ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Rubia said running after him. Becca and Mal looked shocked.

"He's really over the top now because Britt's gone." Becca claimed.

"Do you think he's gonna fall for Rubia?" Mal suggested. Becca quickly looked at her.

"I think he just needs someone near him. Britt's not here anymore so he feels as if he's all alone and out of place." she explained. Mal shrugged.

* * *

Carlos stopped running and fell to his knees. He was crying so much. Rubia finally reached him and kneeled down next to him.

"Carlos, get it together." she said sadly.

He didn't answer. He just continued to cry. Rubia could feel his pain and couldn't help but be there for him. She sighed as she placed her hair behind her back.

"Hey..." she whispered as she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"No..Rubia. No..." he replied back, looking away. She looked at him angrily and let out a sigh. He took a deep breath and bit her neck, drinking her blood. Rubia closed her eyes and just let him be. Avina's eyes widened as she seen what was going on and immediately headed towards the mansion but ran into Mal and Becca.

"Avina! What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"I saw...Carlos. He was drinking Rubia's blood and she looked as if she was enjoying it." she explained.

"What?!" Becca shouted. "Why would he do that?" she added.

"I don't know but it looked as if he was crying before." Avina stated.

"Crying?" Mal said confused.

"Yeah. Maybe he feels guilty because he still loves Britt?" Avina suggested.

"If he's loved her since he first met her then I'm pretty sure he's still in love with her now. I think he's just so lonely and besides, he's only wanted Britt's blood so maybe he's in desperate need of it. He probably starved himself and finally couldn't take it anymore." Becca finished. Mal nodded.

"Damn, where the hell is Britt?! She's causing him so much pain!" Avina yelled.

"Avina..." Mal trailed off.

"It's true though! She said she'd visit and she never did! She also said she loved Carlos but still ran off with Jae! How can she leave her best friend all alone to suffer? She knew how much Carlos loved her and yet she still ran off..." Avina shouted. Becca placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Carlos already knew what he got himself into and he knew that Britt loved Jae much more. It's nobody's fault." she explained. Avina looked at the ground sadly.

* * *

"Rubia. I'm sorry." Carlos said sadly. Rubia smiled.

"It's ok. I insisted but why? Why do you honestly wait for her? She's not going to come back." she said looking at him.

"No." he replied. "She will come back. I know she will." he added.

"Carlos...She loves Jae. You have to move on." Rubia insisted. Carlos stood up.

"I won't." he demanded as he walked off into the distance.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Carlos was walking into the distance, Train showed up and stood before the both of them.

"Fai wants both you and Rubia to meet him at his office." Train explained.

Carlos kept on walking but again was stopped by Train.

"That's an order Carlos." he demanded.

"Let's go." Rubia said as she put her hand on Carlos' shoulder. They both walked back towards the mansion. Train shook his head.

"Train, what's up?" Becca asked walking up to him with Mal following.

"Someone is creating an army. I have a feeling it has to do with Lucius's death. Fai wants Carlos and Rubia to go find out information." he explained.

"An army?" Mal yelled.

"And Lucius's death?" Becca added.

Train nodded and sighed. "We have to be ready just in case." he warned.

Carlos and Rubia reached the mansion and headed to Fai's office.

"I wonder what he needs us for?" she pondered.

"I don't really care." Carlos replied not caring.

"Ugh, you and your damn mood swings. get it together!" Rubia shouted.

Just then, they reached Fai's office and walked inside.

Fai sat his book down and smiled at the two.

"It's about time you came." he said. "I have been notified that there are rumors going around that an army is being put together to attack us soon. I believe it's not for us but Train thinks otherwise." he contiued. "So I want both you and Rubia to go find out some more information about this so called army."

"Why do I have to go with her?" Carlos complained. Rubia smirked.

"I don't kno why you're complaining." she replied back.

"You both have good potential in finding information. So just do it." Fai demanded.

"Fine." Carlos replied as he walked out the door.

"Hey wait!" Rubia shouted as she quickly followed him out.

"Of all people, why those two?" Mal asked.

"And why together?" Becca added.

Train shook his head. "You guys have too many questions. Rubia and Carlos are good at finding out information and because Rubia can keep him in control." he explained.

"Yeah right. She only wants him." Mal claimed. "Just because Britt isn't here anymore, she thinks she can easily gain Carlos's love." she added.

"He may need it. None of us kno if Britt will come back. He can't wait for her forever." Train replied back.

"I'd rather see him with someone else besides Rubia tho." Becca suggested. Train grabbed Becca from behind and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Stop talking about this. Let's all just head back to the mansion. It's gonna be daylight soon." he insisted. Both girls nodded and headed back to the mansion.

"Have you come to me with new information?" the vampire asked, her eyes glowing bright red. Emma nodded.

"Fai's the one in control. He's sent 2 of his vampires to find out more information about our army." she explained.

The vampire smiled evily. "Hmm...and who is the one that is most dear to him?" she asked.

Emma smiled back. "Mal. A new vampire." she replied.

"I see. Well go tell Ren to hold off the army for now and just rest. The less information they have, the better." The vampire smiled.

"Yes Lady Lucia." Emma replied back as she walked off.

"Like Lucius said will get our revenge." Lucia demanded while smiling.

Mal, Train and Becca all arrived back at the mansion and went there seperate ways.

"I'm gonna go find Fai. I'll see yall later." Mal waved as she walked up the stairs.

"So...what's the plan now?" Becca asked looking at Train.

He looked back at her. "I don't know. I guess just sit and wait for new information." he replied back and then touched her face. "If another war breaks out, I don't want you to get involved. I almost lost you once, I don't wanna lose you again." he said sadly.

Becca smiled and kissed him. "You definately won't." she assured him.

Mal noticed Fai leaving his office and called out to him.

"Fai!"

Fai looked her way and then turned away. Mal looked at him confused.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouted quickly following him.

"Not now Mal." he replied stopping her. "I have work to do." he added.

She crossed her arms. "You always have work to do. When's the last time we had some time alone?" she said angrily.

Fai just shook his head. "Later on Mal. I have to go now." he answered as he kissed her hand and vanished.

"You idiot!" Mal yelled. Just then, Kurosaki showed up.

"Thanks." he replied walking up to her. Mal quickly turned around.

"Not you. That dummy that just vanished in front of me."

Kurosaki laughed and smiled.

"Let's go." he quickly said as he grabbed her hand and drug her along with him.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked following him.

"You'll see." he said.

Kurosaki brought her to the dining room and walked over to the big glass window. Mal eyes widened as she looked out of it and she smiled happily. The moon was shining through the windows and it just lit up the sky.

"It's so pretty!" she said happily as she continued looking out the window. Kurosaki leaned up against the wall and just watched her.

"I'm glad you're smiling. It's a pretty sight." he complimented. Mal looked at him and chuckled.

"You're so weird Kurosaki." she laughed.

Carlos and Rubia have been wandering around in the forest for a few hours and they still weren't finding anything. Everywhere they would go, they feared that they couldn't get anymore information.

"We've been walking around for hours and still nothing. What the heck." Rubia complained as she sat down.

"Get up and stop being lazy." Carlos replied back.

"Don't tell me what to do." she replied back angrily as she crossed her arms.

Carlos sighed. "I love how one minute you can be so kind and the next, a rude bitch." he responded shaking his head.

"Call me a-" "Shhh!" He interrupted as he put his hand over her mouth. He then quickly grabbed her by the waist and swung her over behind him.

"What is it?" she whispered standing right behind him. Just then, two people jumped down from the trees and his eyes widened.

"Oh It's you again." one person said as he shook his head.

"C-Carlos...?" the other person replied in shock. Carlos didn't reply. He just stood there in shock and removed his hand from Rubia's mouth.

"Well ain't this a surprise? What the hell are you doing here chick?" Rubia asked ignorantly.

"Let's go Rubia." Carlos demanded as he started walking off.

"But-" "Now." he interrupted. Rubia followed.

"Carlos wait...I-" The girl started to say but he kept walking and didn't stop. Rubia quietly followed. The girl got sad as he kept walking off.

"Britt..it's okay. At least you know now that he's doing fine." Jae said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...I guess." She replied back. "But why was he with Rubia..." she added.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Jae suggested as he grabbed her hand and walked off with her. Britt looked back and watched as Carlos walked off with Rubia.

Carlos and Rubia arrived back at the mansion and went to Fai's office. Rubia had left after the meeting but Carlos stayed behind.

"Did you need something else?" Fai asked him.

"Britt. I saw her in the forest." he replied looking out the window. Fai quickly stood up.

"You did? How is she?" he asked again.

"She's fine from what I've seen. But she's still with him..." he said angrily.

Fai sat back down in his chair. "Well of course. What do you expect? She's in love with him Carlos. Accept it and move on. You've been hanging onto her too long now. I don't want to say this but maybe Rubia is better for you." Fai explained.

"What the hell do you mean?" Carlos replied angrily.

"Rubia is here for you. Not Britt. She is off with a warewolf and she's not going to come back to be with you. She's said she loves you but her vampire side has chosen Jae. No matter what he is. Its the life of a vampire. Its basically like your vampire side has chosen her since day one but its too late now. You have to let her go." Fai continued.

"You don't get it. I'll die for her." Carlos demanded as he slammed the door shut leaving.

"No one will ever talk sense into that boy." Fai said shaking his head.

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
